Suicide Squad (Film)
Suicide Squad is an upcoming superhero movie based on several characters that appear in DC Comics' publications. The film will be released in 2016. Cast * Will Smith as Deadshot * Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang * Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag * Cara Delevingne as The Enchantress * Jared Leto as The Joker * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn * Viola Davis as Amanda Waller * Adewale Akinnuoye-Abgaje as Killer Croc * Jay Hernandez as El Diablo * Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor * Raymond Olubowale as King Shark * Ike Barinholtz as Hugo Strange * Adam Beach as Slipknot * Jim Parrack as Deathstroke * Karen Fukuhara as Katana * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Ben Affleck as The Batman Development In February 2009, Warner Bros. was developing a Suicide Squad movie, with Dan Lin producing, and Justin Marks writing the script. David Ayer signed to direct the movie in September 2014.Colin Wilson is the producer of the film. Charles Roven would produce the film. On October 20, 2014, director Ayer talked to Empire Online about the film, and he said "that it's a Dirty Dozen with supervillains." On March 28, 2015, Ayer teased that the film would also feature Arkham Asylum, which is a home of the several Suicide Squad members. Casting On October 15, 2014, Warner Bros. offered Ryan Gosling, Tom Hardy, Margot Robbie and Will Smith to were sought for the villainous roles in the film.19 On October 16, Deadline reported that Hardy and Smith were close to sign on while Robbie was also near to finalizing the deal as she left the DreamWorks' Ghost In the Shell for this film.16 On October 24, it was revealed that Jesse Eisenberg was in talks to reprise his role as Lex Luthor from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.20 On November 7, TheWrap revealed that Jared Leto was in talks for the role of The Joker, which Ryan Gosling was once in eyes for the role.21 As Leto was not yet attached with any project after Dallas Buyers Club, so his chances for the role were maximum.21 On November 9, it was announced that Robbie was confirmed for the role of Joker's on and off again girlfriend Harley Quinn.22 On November 12, Will Smith was reportedly in talks to play a major role of Batman villain Deadshot, as Deadshot has a strong bond with Catwoman, so at the time it was unclear whether Catwoman would make her appearance or not.23 Hardy was in talks for Rick Flag, a founding member of the Suicide Squad, and Smith's role was unclear but according to sources it would be Flash villain George "Digger" Harkness / Captain Boomerang.23 On December 2, 2014, it was confirmed by WB that Smith, Hardy, Leto, Robbie, Courtney and Cara Delevingne had all signed on to star in the film as Deadshot, Rick Flagg, Harley Quinn, The Joker, Boomerange and Enchantress, respectively.2 Eisenberg was still in talks for the role, while studio was also seeking a middle-aged African American actress to play Amanda Waller, for which Viola Davis, Octavia Spencer and Oprah Winfrey were being eyed.24 Right after the announcement of confirmed cast, the book creator John Ostrander talked with the Comic Book Resources about the casting, Ostrander showed his likeness in casting by saying "I have no problem with the casting….What I am really impressed by with all of the casting is that they are getting some very good actors to play these parts."25 Later in early-January 2015, Davis expressed her interest in playing the role during an interview, saying "I'm fascinated by her (Waller)."26 Jake Gyllenhaal was then being eyed to replace Hardy as Rick Flagg, but he declined. The studio were then looking at either Joel Edgerton, Jon Bernthal or Joel Kinnaman to replace Hardy as Flagg. On February 18, TheWrap confirmed that Jay Hernandez was added to the cast for an unspecified role and Kinnaman's casting was also confirmed to play Flagg.3 Talking to Billboard in February 2015, Leto called 'The Joker' a "Shakespearean character."30 At the 87th Academy Awards' red carpet, Davis confirmed her casting to CTV etalk's Ben Mulroney of playing the role of Amanda Waller.4 Director described Letos's Joker as "Majestic" on Twitter on February 28, 2015.31 Boxer Raymond Olubawale was confirmed by the Toronto Sun on March 26, 2015 for an unspecified role.6 Scott Eastwood confirmed on Twitter about his involvement in the film on March 29, 2015.9 Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje was set to play Killer Croc on March 31, 2015, TheWrap confirmed that Karen Fukuhara also set to star for an unspecified role.5 Later the Latino-Review confirmed that she would be playing a minor role of Plastique.7 Three more cast members were revealed on April 8, 2015, which included Adam Beach, Ike Barinholtz and Jim Parrack. Filming Filming is scheduled to begin from mid-April through August 2015 on different locations in and around Toronto, Canada. On December 1, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter revealed that the Pinewood Toronto Studios had been booked to start the pre-production in February, and then filming would take place from mid-April to September in and around Toronto. Filming is intended to commence on April 15, 2015 in Toronto. In February 2015, Ayer tweeted some photos from the set, while they were preparing to start the production. In early-March 2015, Leto tweeted his new look with shaved beard and trimmed locks in preparation for his role. The Directors Guild of Canada confirmed that the filming will begin on April 13, 2015 and will conclude on August 30, 2015. Filming commenced on April 13, 2015.Category:Shared Movie Universe Category:Movies Category:Unreleased Category:The Joker Category:Batman (Affleck)